Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to structures and formation methods of chip package structures, and in particular to structures and formation methods of chip package structures including multiple semiconductor dies.
Description of the Related Art
A chip package structure not only provides chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but it also provides a connection interface for the chips packaged therein. Stacked packaging schemes, such as package-on-package (POP) packaging, have become increasingly popular.
New packaging technologies have been developed to improve the density and functions of semiconductor devices. These relatively new types of packaging technologies for semiconductor devices face manufacturing challenges.